


[Podfic] I've got Four Voices on the Line (the only one I hear is mine)

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love from a letter, a touch on a blue box. An inheritance that comes with a long battle. Why is it that his birthright is a war? Did he ever get a choice about it? Did he ever get a chance to choose?" Tobias, family, the team, the war, and his place within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I've got Four Voices on the Line (the only one I hear is mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've got Four Voices on the Line (the only one I hear is mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141844) by [Senri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/pseuds/Senri). 



> Podfic recorded with permission from the author. The song "Yankee Bayonet" by the Decemberists is arranged and performed by me.

  
  
**Download Link**

MP3 | 00:21:57 | download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?70fkr69hmh6itgi)


End file.
